


Sorry Doesn't Cut It

by allonsysilvertongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Other, Post Infinity War, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsysilvertongue/pseuds/allonsysilvertongue
Summary: While recuperating in the hospital, Tony couldn't stop hearing Peter's voice and reflects on his last words.





	Sorry Doesn't Cut It

_Tony Stark reflects on Peter's last words_

** Sorry doesn't cut it **

His fingers twitched and next to him, the heart monitor registered a spike in heart rate.

"Sir," FRIDAY's voice filled the room.

Tony jerked awake, his breathing labored.

_I'm sorry._

His gaze roamed the hospital room in the Avenger's Facility, taking in the sight of Steve Rogers sleeping on the chair next to his bed. The last thing Tony remembered before he was administered his nightly medication was having a talk with Steve on the events in Wakanda.

_I'm sorry._

Tony pressed the heels of his palm to his forehead, willing the voice in his head to quiet down; Peter's voice, Peter's last words.

"Are you alright?"

Tony turned to see Steve, now awake, watching him.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded. "Don't fall asleep here - crick," Tony tapped the back of his neck. "Get some rest somewhere comfortable."

Yet, Steve remained, his gaze trained on him.

"I'm fine," Tony insisted.

With Steve gone, the room became strangely desolate. It made him feel the way he felt at Titan. It was a mistake – if Cap had wanted to sleep in that chair, he should have let him.

_I don't want to go. I'm sorry._

There it was again - the voice; begging and pleading. Tony squeezed his eyes shut.

Peter's apology, right before he died, had bothered Tony immensely. He understood Peter pleading for his life – the kid was scared. But apologising? And especially to him of all people….

The memory of Peter holding his stomach and stumbling into Tony's arms had played in his mind a thousand times and it had kept him awake at night. He could never look at his hands without having flashbacks of Peter, a kid he was responsible for, disintegrating into ashes.

And his last words...

What was the kid apologising for?

Tony grunted, falling back into bed. If anyone should apologise, it was him. He was the adult in the situation and he should have done a lot more. He should have been firmer and sent Peter back on the ground, not allowing him to stay onboard and knighting him to be an Avenger.

He lasted a day as an Avenger, Tony realised with a start. If it was anyone's fault it was his and -

_Oh._

Tony blinked, suddenly recalling a conversation from months before as Peter watched the rescue on the Staten Island Ferry.

_"If you died, I feel like that's on me."_

Peter must have remembered that. The kid had never forgotten the reprimand he received that day on the roof top. Tony had been harsh but it was for his own good.

And as Peter clutched on to Tony like a lifeline at Titan, he knew right then that this time his mentor could not fix it. He knew he was dying so he had apologized to let Tony know it wasn't on him.

 _God damn it, Pete_ , Tony slammed the back of his head on the pillow.

He took a shuddering breath. Peter had always been so enthusiastic for the next mission, eager to help. The kid had so much heart in him and Tony had done everything he could to protect him – installed every safety precautions he could think of in his spider suit, thought of the Training Wheels Protocol so the kid, unlike him, could have actual training, insisted Happy run point and keep an eye on him – and yet, in the end, it didn't even matter.

He lost him anyway.

"I'm sorry, kid."


End file.
